


Storytime

by Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay



Series: Legends of a Pirate [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on The Jedi Council Forums, Family Bonding, Storytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay/pseuds/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay
Summary: A very young Ben Solo asks his father to tell him a story about Kylo the Pirate.





	Storytime

Title: Storytime  
Era: Post RotJ/Post Aftermath Trilogy  
Genre: Family  
World: Canon/AU  
Characters: Han Solo and Ben Solo  
Synopsis: Ben asks his father for a story about the Pirate Kylo  
Warnings: mentions of sexual slavery and murder  
A/N: This also takes place in the same Universe as ‘We Named the Tooka Kylo’

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Daddy, can you tell me a story about Kylo the Pirate?” Ben asked.

Han chuckled as he picked his young son up and set him beside him on the couch. “Sure Bandit,” he said, pausing to think of a story of the famed and mysterious pirate.

“A long, long time ago Kylo the Pirate and his crew rescued the Princess of the Hapes Cluster and as a reward were allowed to spend time in the isolated sector.

“They were relaxing when a Noble Woman approached them with an offer for Kylo’s consideration: money for Kylo’s Second in Command.

“Disgusted, Kylo refused but the Noble wouldn’t relent and offered Kylo something that she didn’t think he would refuse but only angered him even more.

“Kylo went before the Queen of the Hapes Cluster and demanded that the Noble Woman apologize to his Second for treating them like property.

“The Hapen Queen laughed at Kylo’s demand and told him that their Second should honored by the request and he should be honored too by the offers.

“He was so angry he attacked the Hapen Queen and all of her guards and then destroyed the Hapes Cluster for their crimes against his Second.” Han told his young son.

Ben’s eyes were wide.

“What did they do to make Kylo so mad?” he asked his father; curious.

“Uh,” Han hesitated. He was regretting telling Ben this story and knew all to well that Leia would have his hide if he told Ben that the Hapes Cluster had basically enslaved men and that Kylo had murdered just about everyone in the Hapes Cluster because a Noble Woman wanted to buy his Second and use him as a Sex Slave. “They insulted his Second in a way Kylo found unforgivable.” He said; it was close enough to the truth.

“Oh,” Ben said in response; clearly not happy with the unhelpful answer.

Xxxxxxx

It wasn’t until years later that Ben Solo, now known as Kylo Ren, wondered why the Hapes Cluster known for their hatred for males had tolerated a male pirate captain and let him stay in their space for several days and why he had been treated so well.

He wondered if there was some truth to the theory that Kylo the Pirate was in fact a woman and that her Second was her lover/husband. Why else would Kylo have destroyed the Hapes Cluster? Someone had tried to buy her man and treat him like a piece of property.

Hells know no fury like the rage of a woman wronged.

In the end he guessed it didn’t matter; after all both the Pirate Kylo and the Hapes Cluster had been gone for hundreds of years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
